A Shift in Sands
by Alek Sands
Summary: This story takes place in an alternate timeline where Aegon VI has now become king of Westeros. Note: when it says decades since the conclusion of 'a song of ice and fire', it was actually only a few years  303AL .


**A Shift in Sands** – this story takes place several decades after the conclusion of **A Song of Ice and Fire: **In this version, Aegon IV is King with Daenerys still in Essos. Tommen has been given Storm's End as his apparent birth right as Stannis fell in the North. Jaime died by the hand of Lady Stoneheart, his newly recognised son, Jaims (_pron:_ James) is Lord of Casterly Rock. Robb Stark's son, Eddrick (named after his father, Eddard, and his grandfather, Rickard) is the new King in the North. But the main area of the story is in Dorne, following the tale of Alek Sands, the bastard son of Oberyn Martell, The Red Viper.

Lords of the Seven Kingdoms are as followed:

Aegon VI Taragryen (Crownlands)

Tommen Baratheon-Lannister (Stormlands)

Doran Martell (Dorne)

Mace Tyrell (Reach)

Jaims Lannister (Westerlands)

Emmon Frey/Bryden Tully (Riverlands)

Robert Arryn (Vale)

Eddrick I Stark (North)

Victarion I Greyjoy (Iron Islands)

**Book One: A Battle for Bastards**

**Prologue/Darkstar I**

Darkstar is reaching his final moments of life, while still on the run from the Dornish. He talks to the doctor who attends to him about his tales of the occurrences in Dorne: How Oberyn was slain, Ser Gregor Clegane's head brought into the Dornish court, and some new facts: Quentyn is dead, Arianne fled and is currently missing. He then reflects on how much of ruler he sees in Trystane while Doran is in his old age. But he tells that Trystane will have competition from another family member, 'the Viper returns in the form of an Antioch', Trystane's bastard cousin: Alek Sands. Darkstar then dies.

**Aero Hotah I**

Aero talks with Prince Doran about his concerns for still seeking the alliance with Daenerys, because he sees Aegon as still a child who needs to be put in his place. Doran dismisses this idea saying that all he wanted was the Targaryen Dynasty back. Alek walks into the court with wanting answers from his uncle; Aero states that it is not in his place to be asking much from the Prince of Dorne, which causes Alek to silently mutter offence against Aero while he leaves the court. Aero also states why he kept Alek on as a servant, Doran replies that his brother wanted him to take special care of Alek as he was his only son, he made him his servant to keep a close eye on him, but he senses something more in him.

**Alek Sands I**

As soon as Alek leaves the court, he immediately talks with his close friend and lover, Aliser Sands (no family relation), he talks about how badly Aero treats him just because he's a bastard and asks her about her child she had recently. She said to have named him Ryern (she comments its short for 'Viperion' in honour of his grandfather's legacy) which hints its Alek's child. He is at first shocked because he can't believe he's a father, but he also becomes weary of the fact that he can't let anyone know about his identity for it could complicate the matter of their secret.

**Trystane Martell I**

Trystane is practising for the tourney that is coming soon, although he defeats the Dornish Guards easy, he feels that he is being let to be won and fears he may not be as good when it comes to a true knight. He then notices that Alek walks past and asks him to practise, Alek first refuses, but then does so once Trystane 'orders' him to do so, Alek then takes up a small iron dagger, which Trystane calls a weak weapon, Alek though disagrees. They then fight it out, Trystane takes several swings at him, even manages to cut a moon shaped scar into his right cheek, but then he receives a small blow to the stomach, not deep, but enough to him over, Alek then places the dagger to his throat. The Dornish Guards see this as an assassination attempt on Trystane and arrest Alek. Trystane remains silent to Alek's capture, but he notices a gleam of dark silver under Alek's sleeve.

**Aliser Sands I**

Aliser tucks Ryern in to a blanket and tells him about the legacy of his namesake: Oberyn Martell. She talks about his traits that are still in Alek that she hopes will be in him. She then hears guards walking down the steps and hides her baby, and is then faced by the Dornish Guards.

**Aero Hotah II**

Aero watches as Alek is brought before Prince Doran, under suspicions of attempted assassination against the heir apparent. Alek says he would never do it to his own family and swear by the sun and spear of the Martell Coat of Arms, which Aero then picks out parts of his defence and uses them as evidence against Alek, whom is still in pain from the wound inflicted to his face. Doran is convinced by Aero's words and allows him to bring in Aliser, which greatly shocks Alek, and then adds her as a conspirator in the attempt. Alek is then forced to watch in horror as Aero slits her throat, he then proceeds to make a matching mark on Alek's other cheek. But after muttering that he would never succeed the viper, Alek stabs him in the chest, then plucks the dagger and, from Aero's fading sight, see's Alek stab Doran in rage.

**Alek Sands II**

Alek plucks his dagger from Doran and battles through the guards in an attempt to reach his child, Ryern in the dungeons, only to find his half-sister Obara waiting for him, holding Ryern in his blanket. Alek asks for her purpose, she wishes to aid him along with the rest of her siblings. She tells him of their new headquarters in Sandstone, and aids him to reach a sand stead that takes them to Sandstone.

**Trystane Martell II**

Trystane appears in the court looking for his father, but finds him dead. Aero appears with his hands clutched to his chest revealing that Alek did it. Trystane become enraged and declares Alek and any bastard named Sands to be traitors and wants all their heads. He then precedes talks of his coronation.

**Obara Sands I**

Obara and Alek ride into the city, where the rest of the Sand Snakes and many other bastards who have retreated from Sunspear. Obara intends to help Alek and Ryern out of Dorne away from Trystane's wrath. Alek however tells them about the new warrant for his head and every single bastard in Dorne and urges them to not run, but to rid themselves of a bastard phobe, who he considers more of a bastard than himself. He asks for their support in helping him win this newly created war, which, to much disbelief, they are willing to their half-brother.

**Arianne Martell I**

Arianne is waking up in King's Landing, she gets up to talk to her new husband, Aegon IV. He informs her about the new civil war in Dorne. She asks him for more information, which he doesn't have, so she then leaves and talks with Varys, he gives her the basic information that he hears now and then: Doran is dead, Trystane is now Prince, and there is now a competitor for his crown. She then proceeds to ask Aegon to help her brother, but Varys warns her of two separate consequences: 1. she will possibly bring the war to her if Trystane loses, 2. Even if Trystane wins, she will still be seen as the heir, and Trystane could want her gone. She leaves the room, but turns back and tells Varys that Dorne is never for her.

**Trystane Martell III**

Trystane has already heard about Alek's banner of rebellion. He informs Aero that if anyone wields a white Antioch on a black banner, they will be hung, drawn and quartered. He then arrives at his war council to where his lord who have all pledged to his banners are discussing the situation: Alek has mobilised his troops and has occupied Starfall, Kingsgrave, Blackmont and Wyl, which cuts Dorne out from the rest of Westeros by Land. Trystane cannot believe that they had actually allowed this to happen, while some point out about the small victory in Lemonwood when they defeated a small band of supporters. Trystane however is not impressed and then orders for his entire army in Sunspear to march for Wyl.

**Aero Hotah III**

Aero watches out from the castle walls as Trystane leads his entire army of Sand Steads and his personal Man-at-Arms into battle. He comments that he is a fool and should have realised that when Alek had him by the throat. He also looks towards the horizon and says that soon Trystane's reign will eternally set, the spear would slip through the sun as easily as Alek has won this war. But he is still determined not to allow Alek any closer into Sunspear.

**Obara Sands II**

After retreating from their tactical victory at Lemonwood, Obara and her sisters regroup at Sandstone to ready their newly increasing garrison in preparation for an attack, Tyene begins discussing why they should even help Alek, she thinks that even if Alek succeeds in battle by some stroke of luck, he is a bastard like they are, and as if the court of Dorne would accept the bastard who killed Doran. Obara is about to get into a fight with her sister, but then a raven flies in, telling them that Trystane is going to Wyl instead of Sandstone. Menaing he will try to take Alek out in battle.

**Arianne Martell II**

Arianne appears surrounded with her maids who discuss matter happening in Westeros, including Lady Margarey who explains her father's weakened position on the throne of Reach. She is mainly worried that Wilas won't be able to fill his father's shoes and could lose Reach all together. On the other hand, Lady Mya Redfort (wife to Ser Mychel who had won the Tourney upon Aegon's Coronation), tells that Lord Robert is greatly recovering his sickly symptons and is actually growing into a fine young lord. Arianne listen but she is still more concerned about Trystanes war with Alek, she still wonders if Trystane is any good at commanding than at attacking himself.

**Alek Sands/Alek the Sander III**

Upon his countless victories, he was given the nickname 'Alek the Sander' due to his personal treatment to traitors (which is easier said than explained). He has gathered his men in surrounding feet of the Dornish Marches, he receives a message of Trystane approaching his position with all the cavalry and Trystane's personal bodyguards. His small council of Baseborn Commanders and Lower Lords from the captured settlements begin to panic at the thought of the thunderous charge of the Dornish Cavalry without any themselves. The Baseborn Commanders want to retreat and hide in the Stormlands, while the lords want to surrender to Trystane in case he might show mercy, Alek, who is had enough of their squabble, stands up and asks them if they would rather be cowards and flee from this day, or if they would stay and actually win this battle.

**Trystane Martell IV**

Trystane arrives to Alek's Camp, he looks around trying to spot any signs of any resistance or even better, Alek himself there, and notices through the mist the sight a small band of Archers waiting for him, they let loose a volley of arrows towards them, but lucky for them the arrows miss them by several meters, while they begin to reload, Trystane finds a boast of confidence at this lack of range and orders his entire cavalry to charge at them, the horse march slowly into the mist, and then run as the archers vanish. But as too the cavalry vanished in the mist. Trystane waits impatiently, but hears the sound of something cutting the air, and looks up towards his death in the form of an arrow through his eye.

**Aero Hotah IV**

Aero stands a top of the walls of Sunspear, it has been weeks since Trystane left Suspear to fight Alek near Wyl and he looks out towards Wyl, though out of his sight, he wonders how badly Trystane is doing in this war, He had witnessed the short term fight between Trystane and Alek , he realises how much of a better portion of troops Trystane has, but he doesn't doubt that Alek can't handle a few troops. He then notices the smoke rising through the hills; he looks over and concludes that Trystane must be returning with Alek's burning corpse dragged on display for every Dornish man to see. He then looks as a banner comes over the hill; it is the red sun and spear of House Martell on an orange banner . . . on fire. Holding the banner is a figure with a set of scarred cheeks wearing armour with a black cloak and a white Antioch head, his helmet also contains two horns. Dragging behind him is an entire force of captured Dornish cavalry men and behind them is a corpse wielding the Martell's valyrian steel spear, Solpike. Aero runs from the walls and flees the city from Alek and his host.

**Alek the Sander/Alek Sanders**

After successfully entering Sunspear without any resistance from the Dornish, he marches through towards the main castle in the centre towards the council hall. He enters with his full armour and has two of his men bring in Trystane's body. They drop him in front of the council, and then leave the council with Alek. Alek slowly walks towards the council presenting Trystane's face from under the sheet of orange and a red sun and spear on it. Trystane's face is near to what he had saw a year ago, but he had lost the colour in his face, and a big gash lied through his left eye where the arrow pierced his eye and his brain. The council then question whether who is next in line to the throne of Dorne: Alek, dispite being a bastard is Oberyn's son still so he could still inherit if there wasn't another, they defiantly don't want any Sand Snake as ruler of Dorne, the only heir left would be the King, Aegon VI, the child of Elia, Trystane's aunt. But they realise that the Young Dragon already has King's Landing, so he couldn't possibly take Dorne as well. So the council name Alek of House Sanders as Prince of Dorne.

**Arianne Martell**

Arianne receives a letter from Dorne (meant for Aegon VI), that Trystane is now dead, his body is still given the burial that all Dornish Princes deserve, which the letter says that despite Trystane losing his crown, the new prince still buried him with his ancestors. Solpike was also sent to Aegon VI as the prince thinks that a true Martell still deserved to wield the spear. Arianne still holding the spear, reads the letter and looks at who signs it: Prince Alek of House Sanders of Dorne.


End file.
